


See Them Together

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Undercover mission... on a sybaritic planet... as a couple. Obi-Wan blushes.





	See Them Together

The room they were booked into for this mission, posing as a couple because Master Yoda thought he was a funny little troll, was more than a bit overwhelming to Obi-Wan at first. The Senior Padawan tried not to blush too much at the sybaritic nature of the furniture, but lost it completely when he discovered the bedroom's ceiling and walls were full of mirrors in various sizes and clarity. His cheeks were burning, his ears had turned red, and… Qui-Gon made one of those deep noises that always went straight to Obi-Wan's cock.

"I think I just found reason to keep an early bedtime while we're here, my beloved," the elder man said, moving to stand just behind Obi-Wan, their bodies touching, the bond flaring with desire and love as Qui-Gon's attention focused on one of the larger mirrors, specifically on Obi-Wan's face in it.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, mute as anticipation raced through his veins. The idea of Qui-Gon fucking him, but watching his face like that was more than enough potential reward for him to work his hardest on making certain this mission didn't go off-track.

* * *

Seeing himself reflected back in so many different angles was disconcerting at first, but then he focused on Qui-Gon, long hair falling around his face, the absolute clarity of love and desire mingled on the man's features, and Obi-Wan gave into the setting easily. He watched Qui-Gon's lips on his shoulder, on his throat with fascination as the heat built between them. He moaned to see as well as feel when the long fingers tightened on his hips, steadying him as the pace grew more intense. He only half-blushed when Qui-Gon's own gaze moved to the view of Obi-Wan's cock.

"One hand up, on my neck, beloved, and use your other to please yourself so I can see," Qui-Gon said, his voice a deep rumble in Obi-Wan's ear, and the young man could only obey with a strangled moan. He was so full of his beloved master's cock, and the instant he touched his own he felt a tremble through them both. He caught Qui-Gon's eyes in the reflection, licking his lips, then set about stroking his cock with long, twisting pulls and slides, swallowing again when Qui-Gon dropped his gaze to watch that.

Neither of them much cared to try to hold back the tide, as the voyeuristic thrill mixed into their own needs and hunger, Obi-Wan finding his release mere moments after Qui-Gon had.

When they curled together on the bed, and Obi-Wan could see the serenity and peace of his lover's face in the mirror, head tucked above his own, the younger man half-wondered if maybe a mirror could go in their quarters at the Temple. He could get used to the added angles of sharing their love like this.


End file.
